Employing data collected in the Demographic and Health Surveys (DHS), this study will document age patterns of transition to the adult diet and explore their association with age patterns of growth and development, morbidity, and mortality in at least 24 developing countries. In each instance, age patterns will be defined by aggregating current status data (survivorship, morbidity, anthropometry, how fed at time of survey) for children born at varying durations before survey. This will be done both for each country as a whole and for subpopulations expected to differ in circumstances, such as rural or urban dwellers, or groups defined in terms of maternal education or affluence. Associations across the dimensions of diet, growth, morbidity, and survival will then be explored, using as cases the countries or subgroups for which such aggregated measures could be calculated. Taking anthropometry as criterion, feeding patterns associated with more or less favorable outcomes will be identified within populations or subgroups by classifying households with children for whom anthropometry is available according to whether values fall above or below the subsample median of 2- scores relative to the reference population median, and then following the aggregation procedure mentioned above to define feeding pattern within each set of households. As a check on this procedure, household experience in terms of morbidity and mortality will also be contrasted across the sets of households and patterns of variation in these variables will be compared to those in feeding and the three basic anthropometric measures. Further analysis of associations between anthropometry and morbidity at the individual level will be carried out within countries or groups distinguished by contrasting aggregate feeding patterns and mortality levels.